vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Reza Keyen
Reza Keyen (奇縁レザ) is the urban female Nevrean living in Gold Ring. Reza’s Appearance Her appearance shows this. Her primary feather color is green, and indeed it is the only color across her, with a darker tone on the outsides while a lighter tone is on her chest. Her claws and beak are also green, though the green is less muddled and more defined in its coloring. Her plumage is, like other female Nevreans, is nearly non-existent, being a single drab of a feather. Her teeth are more pronounced in appearance, being clearly visible in practically all expressions she makes. In addition, the very expressions Reza makes are often more intimidating, as Reza will take a more harsh look with bones being more defined and bent outwards when she scowls. Her eyes carry a monotone grey color, and generally speaking, Reza is almost never found with a happy smile on her face. Personality and Characteristics Reza carries a very typical female Nevrean personality. She is confident, harsh, and cold in her bearing towards others. She does not fool around, and can sometimes intimidate people with her sheer seriousness towards all matters in life. Reza is perfectly capable of standing up for herself, and often does to ensure she receives proper respect. Despite heavy racism being constantly thrown against her, Reza has remained determined, and even with despair trying to ensnare her, Sabi no Wa music and loyal friends have kept her motivated. She is surprisingly sensitive, though this is offset by her strictness and heavy knowledge of the world. She will always check facts and rumors to ensure her material is 100% correct, and not once has she given up in achieving something. Such a harsh personality is offset though, by the presence of Coju. Coju is much more childish in nature, and will happily believe anything anyone tells him. He is always around Reza, and his sheer enthusiasm actually keeps Reza's personality under control, ensuring she never becomes too harsh to people. Early Life Reza was born in Gold Ring around the years of 60 RC, and is an urban female Nevrean. Her early life was rather uneventful for the most part, and Reza would grow up like any other Nevrean child, though she was still subject to racism. However, as she grew up, Reza began to have more unique ideas for what she wanted to do with herself and her life. As she explored her surroundings and saw the world around her, she began to realize the intricacies that life could hold, and became interested in what was possible. As she began to push out farther, she would develop a desire to record all she saw, rather than interfere with it, and so she would invest in the profession of journalism, reporting all of the details of life she witnessed. However, such a task was not easy whatsoever. The times of 60 RC still held hefty racism towards Nevreans, especially when dealing with females who were seen as criminals and outcasts. In fact, as more and more people began to push against Reza, she would become more frustrated and start to dip into despair. Many scoffed at her work, not even bothering to read it, simply because Reza was a female Nevrean. Many times, Reza came close to simply falling back to the Out Ring, but people like Zern and Sabi no Wa music kept her motivated and willing to push forward. While early on little of note happened to Reza, there was one event which continues to affect her even today. Not too long ago, Reza had heard about people dying their feathers to match a male appearance. Wanting to see it for herself, Reza marched out to find such dyes, and would immediately go into the first dye shop she found. There, the dyes were cheap, and the atmosphere was of an unusual style, screaming that it was not to be trusted. This mattered little to Reza however, and she bought the cheapest white feather dye. As to be expected, the results were disastrous as the dye failed to fully cover even her hair. At this point, Reza’s harsh personality took charge and she immediately grew distasteful of dyes, while also swearing she would never repeat the same mistake. Even to this day, Reza avoids dyes, despite knowing that they do actually work, while also reinforcing her personality to never allow such failure to occur again. Such determination would slowly but surely lead to Reza became a full journalist, seeking to record all life had to offer in meticulous detail. Such a role was something Reza took seriously. She would always check her facts without failure, ensuring everything she reported was absolutely true. Meeting Coju & Becoming Friends Soon enough, Reza’s job as a journalist took her to the Eastern lands of Reono. There, Coju would see Reza for the first time, and would be absolutely fascinated by Reza, having practically never seen Nevreans before in his life. For a long time, Coju had been fairly independent, with no true family, home, or identity to call his own, having been found naked in the forest. Thus, in a move that would change everything, Coju would follow after Reza, always appearing just down the end of the street she was in, and even boarding her carriage back to Gold Ring. Reza was so wrapped up in work that she did not even notice, and upon arriving at home, she would be startled by Coju leaping out and yelping in surprise as he questioned where he was and why. Reza would respond rather aggressively, demanding to know who he was and why he stalked her. However, rather than simply removing Coju from her house, Reza decided that such a person would be helpful in her more heavy work, and so she decided to allow Coju to stay, turning their situation into being a matter of communal living. The two became an inseparable pair, as Coju’s lightheartedness served as the perfect counterpoint to Reza’s harshness, balancing out the two into a more manageable state. Often times, Coju’s kindness would ease Reza, allowing him to remain vitally important to Reza despite often being bluntly regarded as stupid. However, Coju would remain as the only Sergal friend for Reza, for times were still bitter towards female Nevreans in Gold Ring, with harsh discrimination still being carried in the hearts of many. Though Coju sometimes disgusts Reza, she still thinks of him as a good friend, though such honest emotions are often hidden, giving Reza a more cold approach to even Coju. Coju cares little however, as he never holds grudges no matter how badly Reza punishes him, for he carries the standard immature personality of a Sergal many levels above what it is normally! Indeed, Coju’s dedication and kindness to Reza is highly admirable. Knife Incident One morning Reza went outside with a knife, having been in the process of preparing food, to collect some materials from the outside. However as she wandered out of the house, an Agudner spotter her and cried out in fear, thinking she was some mad female Nevrean looking to hurt someone. The police were near, and Reza was instantly labeled as a criminal with no proof whatsoever, with her words being ignored no matter how much she protested. Just as she was about to be taken away, Coju rushed outside and immediately explained her innocence. While still not trusting of the Nevrean, the police were willing to listen to Coju, and let Reza go free. Such a story is but one among many, as the pair have continued to live together, caring for one another without fail. Sexuality Reza is virtually a lesbian. She hates "dirty" Nevrean males because she unfortunately saw a male Nevrean prostitute's shocking behavior during her childhood, which has left her with sever trauma. Category:Character Category:Nevrean Category:Female